


For The Love Of A Fairy Tale Prince

by JohnlockedDancer



Category: Adventures of Tintin (2011), Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted!Tintin, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Canon Compliant, Chapter Story, Dreams, Erotic Dreams, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Love, Haddotin, Hurt/Comfort, IT'S GAY, Little Mermaid Elements, Love, M/M, Mermaid!Haddock, My First Work in This Fandom, OTP Feels, Prince!Tintin, Queen!Castafiore, Romance, SHIP IT LIKE FEDEX, Size Difference, Snowy - Freeform, True Love, Yaoi, it’s gay, mermaid au, please read and review
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer
Summary: I'm a bit nervous about posting this since I've only seen the newest film (The Secret Of The Unicorn wich made me ship these two in the first place and read a little from the comics). Feedback would, as usual be much appreciated  :)Oh wow, I forgot: I also watched the series a lot when I was a kid."Those daft morons that were his subjects and courtiers had been nagging him for two weeks now."Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for R & R!

"Idiots! Wreckers! Rotten sand-hoppers! Tin hatted tyrants! Get out!!!" Archibald Haddock, the sea king lowered his trident, sighed and sat down on his throne again. Finally alone. Those daft morons that were his subjects and courtiers had been nagging him for two weeks now. Of course, it had started a few years ago with his most trusted servant, Nestor. Good old Nestor. The man had meant well when he had first proposed to Haddock that he should find a wife. They needed a queen. The problem was that...Haddock wasn't interested. Yes he knew that he, as a king (and what was worse, the last of his descendant in the Haddock family) had a duty to produce a heir so that his family could go on.  
Haddock however knew that he couldn't marry anyone if it wasn't for love. He had let them bring beautiful girls and pretty women. He'd seen many kinds of mermaids: long hair, short hair, fair skin, dark skin, mermaids with multi colored tails and mermaids with plain colored tails.  
Today, they had tried to plan a wedding without his consent and something in Haddock had finally snapped. He would never marry and told the others as much. So now he sat here alone. "My lord?" Well, not completely alone. "Yes Nestor?" A bow. "My king. My only wish is for you to be happy, despite what the others say, I think that you will manage quite well without a partner. If you should happen to find one, then so be it."  
With prickling eyes, Haddock drew his servant and friend into a firm embrace. His voice, although more gruff than usual, he still managed; "thank you Nestor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a longer chapter for you. Enjoy!

Tintin paced his royal chamber. He’d had that dream again. Dark, sparkling eyes. Scratchy beard. Large, calloused hands. So warm. Hot breath on his skin. Who was this person though? He’d never met anyone with an appearance like that. In fact, he has never even met anyone that...did he dare admit it, even to himself? He’d never given much thought to attraction. His mind was built of logic and reason. He didn’t necessarily find people attractive. Or handsome. And yet...this...man, for that was what his dream suggested that it was...well Tintin couldn’t keep his mind off of him.  
His fox terrier, Snowy (an unusually intelligent dog, mind you) sat on the windowsill. Tintin noticed that his dog kept looking either at the door, or at him with a slightly worried expression.  
Tintin stopped pacing. His own ears had also picked up movements behind his closed door. A second later, the sound of knocking confirmed his premise. “Come in!” He looked up just in time to see his mother, Her Royal Highness Queen Bianca Castafiore enter his private quarters. Indeed, she was his mother, even though she wasn’t his biological mother, he loved her just as if she would have been. And she loved him equally as much. They often talked about it. How she found him on the shore one day. Wrapped in seaweed. Yes, seaweed! That was a mystery that they had never been able to solve.  
It really didn’t matter though. As long as they had their fondness for each other, everything else would turn out alright.  
“My son!” She moved forwards to embrace him. Tintin always found himself marveling at her size whenever she hugged him. “Mother,” he wheezed. “I can’t breathe!” A melodious laugh rumbled through her rather large bosom as she kissed the top of his head and finally let go of him. “Caro mio!” (her ancestors had Italian origins) “I love you so much that I simply cannot help myself! You have to forgive me.” She gave him those annoying puppy dog eyes which even Snowy would be proud of, batting her eyelashes playfully. “Mother...” he didn’t whine. Absolutely not. “Alright, alright my boy. I will try not to hug you as tightly next time.” “Let’s hope so” he replied with a smirk. The Queen’s eyes sparkled, but her expression got serious. Tintin knew that she would say something he wouldn’t like. “My dear son. Your fifteenth birthday is arriving soon. Why don’t we invite all the marriageable young maidens to your birthday party this year? I think it is time you started looking for a wife”. Tintin groaned. “Mother... I have told you. I don’t want to marry!” His mother wore a stern expression on her face. “My son, I’m not young anymore. I want to make sure that our family will continue after I’m gone”. Tintin felt his eyes prickle and he blinked a few times. She stroked his cheek. “You know I want you to be happy. But there is a duty that must be fulfilled”. With that, she left, but not before turning slightly and saying “please, at least think of it.” closing the door behind her. Snowy hopped down from the windowsill. His Master was in distress and needed comfort. The dog made his way over to the crouching form on the floor. “Oh Snowy!” the boy hugged his friend and buried his face in the soft fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please R & R :)


End file.
